The present invention relates to packaging and is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for aseptically filling flexible containers.
In recent years there has been an increased use of flexible containers as an alternative to large metal cans for packaging food products, such as juices, sauces, purees, fruits and vegetables, for institutional and commercial use. These flexible containers are often formed from walls intended to provide substantial oxygen permeation resistance. It has also been proposed to provide such containers with fitments through which food product can be introduced into the container and which can subsequently be closed to protect the container's contents. Prior art packages and filling apparatus of this type are shown in Ashton et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,919 and Holsman et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,170.
In handling food products, it is extremely important that the flexible container be in a sealed, sterile condition before it is filled, that the filling take place under completely sterile conditions, and that the container remain sterile from the time it has been filled up to the time its contents are removed. It is also desirable that filling equipment be operated continuously for long periods without need to shut it down for resterilization. The present day commercial aseptic filling systems do not adequately meet these desiderata.